Mortal kombat vs Street fighter
by James S-310
Summary: My first crossover between mortal kombat and street fighter, it will be many adventure and during the process some couples will show up, but the ones that will appear are: ScorpionxMileena; RyuxChun-li; Sub-zeroxKitana; ScorpionXJuri, hope you like it. P.S Please don't be mean this my first crossover story.
1. Chapter 1: Subzero

**Mortal KombatXStreet Fighter**

A/N: the Mortal Kombat characters are wearing their costumes of Mortal Kombat 9 and some characters from Super Street fighter IV will appeared.

**Prologue**

In the facilities of Shadaloo, the evil general M. Bison had his best technicians building an artifact that could allow him to find new universes and conquer them, during his search for new worlds Bison found the realm of Outworld, Bison learned that Outworld was already conquered by an evil emperor known as Shao Khan, Bison offered Khan an alliance so they could conquer new worlds with both Bison's and Khan's armies together will be unstoppable, hearing this the evil emperor accepted the deal and suddenly, the two worlds started to move in direction to fuse with each other.

**Chapter 1:Sub-zero**

Near a peaceful forest, the Lin Kuei warrior known as Sub-zero was training to enhance his fighting skills, he stopped his exercises when he heard some footsteps near where his location as the sounds of the footsteps were increasing, Sub-zero noticed a stranger heading his direction, the stranger was wearing a red headband, a kung-fu suit, red gloves, a black belt and he was carrying a bag.

Sub-zero: "Who are you and what is your propose here?"

Ryu: "My name is Ryu, I'm a fighter in a journey to find worthy challengers".

Sub-zero: "I see, well if want stranger I can give you a worthy challenge to test your abilities." As he was putting himself in his battle stance.

Ryu: "I accept your challenge." As he left his bag and he put himself in battle stance.

Sub-zero: "So be it, but I'll warn you stranger I am not easy to defeat."

During the battle started the two warriors showed tremendous power like the freezing attack of Sub-zero and the Hadoken attacks from Ryu, the fight was intense but both fighters were at their limits they only had enough strength to deliver one last punch, so both fighters put every last strength in one punch and they were knock out at the same time. After a few minutes Sub-zero regained the conscience and he proceed to stand up and walk towards Ryu who was still lying on the ground, When Ryu barely opened his eyes he could only noticed the silhouette of the Lin kuei warrior, assuming that Sub-zero was about to kill him Ryu took a deep breath and he prepared to meet his fate. But Sub-zero offered Ryu his hand to help him to stand, Ryu grabbed Sub-zero's hand and he stand up.

Sub-zero: "That was a worthy battle; you will be a great fighter Ryu."

Ryu: "Thank you, you too. But why you didn't kill me?"

Sub-zero: "Because I could notice you are an honorable warrior of justice, and that tells me that we're after the same goal."

After Sub-zero's words, Raiden appeared next to them.

Raiden: "Sub-zero, we need you to return to the lost temple and reunite with the others, something happened."

Sub-zero: "I will lord Raiden."

Raiden: "And who are you?"

Obviously the question went for Ryu.

Sub-zero: "His name is Ryu, he's a great fighter."

Raiden: "I see, tell me Ryu, would you like to join us to our mission?"

Ryu: "Yes, thank you."

Sub-zero: "Then welcome to the team my friend." At the same time Sub-zero was passing Ryu's bag to him, so the three of them were teleported to the lost temple, this temple was a reunion spot for the defenders of the earthrealm.

The defenders were Stryker, Smoke, Jade, Sonya Blade, Jax, Johnny Cage, Nightwolf and Kung Lao; only Kitana was not among them because she was on a mission but there were also new members like:

Scorpion, who used to hate Sub-zero but he helped Scorpion to hunt down Quan chi so in return, Scorpion joined the defenders.

Mileena, who used to hate Kitana but she offered Mileena a home in the kingdom of Edenia, so Mileena joined the defenders.

Cyrax, who was turned into a cyborg but he left the Lin Kuei to save earthrealm, so he joined the defenders.

Ryu was surprised to see many fighters fighting for the safety of the earth; he knew he was among friends. Raiden proceed to introduce Ryu to the defenders who gave him a nice welcome.

Raiden: "Now my friends, seems that the emperor Shao Kahn made an alliance with an enemy from another dimension named ."

Ryu: "Hey…I know Bison; he's one of the enemies I used to fight with my friends."

Sub-zero: "So that means you're from another universe?"

Ryu: "It seems I am."

Scorpion: "Then that doesn't mean we should be worry, in fact now that Ryu is in our side, he must know a few things about Bison so we can find his weaknesses."

Ryu: "Well, I don't know much about him, but I bet Chun-li knows more about Bison."

Sonya: "And you know where she is now?"

Ryu: "Not really, but if your universe and mine are somehow united, then we should be able to find her."

Raiden: "Then you must try to find her, in the mean time Sub-zero will go and find any warrior of Bison or Shao Khan and he'll bring him here to interrogate them, are you ready Sub-zero?"

Sub-zero: "I will lord Raiden."

Then Sub-zero made his way to the nearest locations that have been attacked, it took some time but he reached a village that seems to be attacked by the forces of Khan. As he searched the area to see the location of the forces of darkness, Sub-zero was attacked by an energy blast, when he saw his enemy, it was revealed to be Ermac.

Sub-zero: "It's been a long time Ermac, I see that you still doing your boss' dirty work."

Ermac: "We live to serve the emperor, and so we will destroy you!"

Sub-zero: "Yeah? Well that's not gonna happen."

Ermac: "After we destroy you we'll destroy the princess Kitana to accomplish our mission."

Sub-zero: "Kitana? What did you do to her?"

Ermac: "It is not of your concern, now prepared to die!"

Then the two kombatants engaged their battle, Ermac was a tough enemy because he was made of the souls of thousands warriors. Took some time but Sub-zero was able to let Ermac almost defeated, Sub-zero proceed to grab Ermac and interrogate him.

Sub-zero: "Where is Kitana?"

Ermac: "Ugh! She's locked in the abandoned camp near here."

Sub-zero: "Thanks for the information Ermac, watch out for the rocks." Then Sub-zero left Ermac fell into a pit fulled of spikes. The lin kuei warrior proceed to find the abandoned camp of Shao Khan and he found Kitana in the cell blocks.

Sub-zero: "Well it seems I found the damsel in distress."

Kitana: "Ha-ha, very funny."

Then Sub-zero froze the door and he saved Kitana from the camp.

Kitana: "Well, thank you Sub-zero"

Then Kitana kissed Sub-zero as another way to say thank you.

Sub-zero: "I… um…"

Sub-zero couldn't and they were interrupted by Scorpion.

Scorpion: "It's good to see that some people have some moment alone while your sister forgot me and ran with another guy princess."

Kitana: "They say Mileena left you for another guy right Scorpion?"

Scorpion: "Anyway, you guys better take a break and regroup with the others; I'll take a look to see what I can find."

Sub-zero: We'll do."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Scorpion

**Chapter 2: Scorpion**

**(A/N: Introducing my version of scorpion's new transformation, the specter scorpion)**

Scorpion was investigating any leads to the enemy near an abandoned warzone, though he didn't find anything he could notice a rose that remained in the middle of the warzone, but what really caught his attention is that the rose was similar to the one he had gave to Mileena months ago, before she had left him for another guy who's name was unknown but he was popular for his kills in wars. Not wanting to keep thinking of it, Scorpion proceeded to walk away from the abandoned warzone, during his walk in a forest; the undead ninja was interrupted by a stranger.

Akuma: "Stop stranger."

Scorpion: "Whoever you are, I don't have time to answer your questions."

Akuma: "You fool! I am Akuma and I don't seek any answer to anything, what I seek is a worthy opponent to fight."

Scorpion: "And you'll not leave until I fight you, right?"

Akuma: "That's right."

Then Scorpion and Akuma engaged their battle, Akuma was a hard fighter to defeat but he was defeated by Scorpion.

Akuma: "How is this possible?"

Scorpion: "Because you made a great mistake, you underestimated your opponent and you don't know what hat is like."

Akuma, enraged for Scorpion's words got on his feet and tried to attack Scorpion but the shirai ryu warrior used his power on his fist and knocked Akuma out of the forest. With Akuma out of his way, Scorpion continued his path that led him to a river near a beautiful area of grass.

As Scorpion decided to rest in the grass, he couldn't take a break because he knew someone was approaching.

Scorpion: "Great."

Juri: "My,my, what is a handsome guy like you, doing in such a lonely place?"

Scorpion: "Is that a joke or what?"

Juri: "None of those; looks like you need some company."

Scorpion got on his feet while Juri was flirting around him.

Juri: "Why the mask? Got a horrible scar or something? It doesn't matter, bet you won't mind if I take a peek under that mask."

Scorpion: (grabbing Juri's wrists) "Get…your…hands…off…me."

Juri: "Well, well, someone is pissed."

Then Juri kicked Scorpion in the face.

Juri: "Oopsie, did I do that? So sorry"

Scorpion: "Yeah? And I'm sorry for this!"

The undead ninja started to burn the floor under Juri, she evaded the fire but it was only a distraction because Scorpion teleported behind her and punched her in the face.

Juri: "Hahaha! Nice move baby, now we can enjoy this game."

Scorpion: "News flash sweetheart, it's more than a game."

The agent of S.I.N and the former wraith of the Netherrealm started their battle, at the end Scorpion was the winner of the battle.

Juri: "What are you waiting for? You want to kill me right?"

Scorpion didn't respond her, when Juri got on her feet; Scorpion noticed a laser aiming right to her head.

Scorpion: "Look out!"

The undead ninja proceeded to save her from the shot, and then Scorpion shot his spear and pulled the sniper out to sight.

Scorpion: "You know this guy?"

Juri: "No I don't, but his pajamas say that he belongs to Shadaloo."

Soon Scorpion remembered the insignia of Shadaloo in the sniper's uniform; it's a corporation that belongs to M. Bison who was in an alliance with the emperor Shao Khan. After Scorpion interrogated the sniper, he got the information he needed.

Scorpion: "I better get the info to the others."

Juri: "Not so fast pretty boy, you need to give me some answers."

Scorpion: "I don't need to give you any answers you crazy woman, now you better leave or I'll kill you myself."

Juri: "Cool your jets ninja; I want to know why did you saved me from the shot."

That demand left Scorpion out of words; he didn't even knew why he saved Juri from the shot.

Scorpion: "Well, I…umm…"

Before Scorpion could say anything, Juri silenced him by hugging him tightly, with that Scorpion was froze that he couldn't move at all.

Juri: "Thank you ninja boy."

Scorpion: "Uh…no problem."

While Scorpion thought it was over, Juri grabbed Scorpion's mask and she was trying to take it off from him.

Scorpion: "What are you…?"

Juri: "Don't worry I won't bite, trust me."

When Juri took off the mask of the undead ninja, she saw Scorpion's real face. His face was human-looking starting from the forehead to the eyes, he had a short and spiky brown hair but starting from the nose and ending to the mouth it was skull-looking.

Scorpion: "If you're going to say something annoying about my face, don't bother I heard everythi…"

Before the shirai ryu could say anything, the crazy lady had defeated Scorpion in this argument with one single move, she kissed him. It was weird for a girl to kiss someone who was a face that is half skull, then Juri put Scopion his mask on.

Juri: "Bet you never heard of that."

Scorpion: "Umm…I better get going."

Juri: "Won't mind if I join in?"

And then Scorpion and Juri were heading to the temple of light, the rendezvous of the defenders of the realms, during the walk Scorpion was attacked by a spark attack and the one who attacked was Baraka.

Baraka: "You won't take another step, not on my watch."

Scorpion: "We'll see."

Baraka engaged his against Scorpion but the anger was blinding his conscience and Scorpion defeated fast, but Baraka was not gonna let Scorpion take the victory of this battle, so the tarkatan made a cheap shot; he grabbed Juri as a hostage.

Baraka: "Let's see how you do it this time."

Juri: "Listen creepy teeths, you shouldn't underestimate me or my boy here."

Scorpion: "I'm not your boy."

Baraka: "What's the matter ninja, scared? C'mon show me your power!"

Scorpion: "You asked for it."

Then the ground started to rumble, a yellow aura started to appear all over Scorpion, his fingers became silver claws, bone spikes appeared in his elbows, his eyes turned red and flaming wings appeared in his back, this was Scorpion's new transformation: The specter scorpion.

Baraka: "HAHAHAHAHA! You're not powerful specter."

Specter Scorpion: "_Yeah? You should watch your back."_

Then Scorpion disappeared in front of Baraka letting the tarkatan to realize that Scorpion actually teleported behind him, before he could do anything, Specter Scorpion stabbed his sword in Baraka's back killing the tarkatan and putting an end to his life.

When Scorpion got back to his normal form, he continued his way to the rendezvous point.

Juri: "You never told me your name, you know?"

Scorpion: "Why should I?"

Juri: "Well, my name is Juri, Juri han."

Scorpion: "Fine, I'm Scorpion but my real name is Hanzo Hasashi."

Juri: "Hanzo, huh? For some reason I have the feeling that I like the name."

Scorpion: "Heh, what can I say?"

When Scorpion and Juri entered the temple, the rest of the defenders were there with Ryu and Chun-li with them.

Ryu: "What?"

Chun-li: "Juri! What the hell are you doing here?"

Scorpion: "Calm down, she's with me."

Ryu: "What are you talking about? She's evil!

Juri: "Chill out Karate boy, my Scorpy here made me change my mind and I'll help you now."

Sub-zero: "Well, we've gain another ally that should be useful."

Meanwhile, Mileena had arrived a little late to the temple and she found how Juri was holding Scorpion's hand.

Mileena: "What the hell is going on?!"

Juri: "Oh so you must be Mileena, your sister told me about you."

Mileena: "And who are you? The girl who has a stinky sense of choosing clothes?"

Juri: "Anyway, if you're looking for Scorpion, don't bother I'm his new teammate now."

Mileena: "What did you just say?"

Juri: "What's wrong? Afraid to fight?"

Mileena: "Let's dance bitch."

Scorpion: "This won't end up good."

End of chapter 2


End file.
